The Night Shift
The Night Shift is an American television drama that aired on Syndication from May 27, 2014 to August 31, 2017. The series was officially cancelled on October 15, 2017, after four seasons. Summary The series follows the overnight shift at San Antonio Memorial Hospital where three of the surgeons have a connection to the U.S. military. Dr. TC Callahan is an ex-Army medic who initially exhibits PTSD-type symptoms, having watched his brother die right in front of him on the battlefield. He tends to go his own way at the hospital, frequently breaking rules and butting heads with his ex-girlfriend and newly-appointed head of the night shift, Dr. Jordan Alexander and the hospital's administrator, Michael Ragosa. Dr. Topher Zia is a private-sector surgeon who previously spent a lot of time on the battlefield as an Army Ranger while Dr. Drew Alister is a gay Army medic still active in the reserves who initially tries to hide his sexual orientation for fear of backlash. Dr. Krista Bell-Hart is a young surgical resident trying to work her way up the ranks while fellow resident Dr. Paul Cummings works hard to emerge from the shadow of his father, a famous surgeon at Johns Hopkins. Jordan is initially in a relationship with Dr. Scott Clemmens, which complicates things when Scott becomes the Chief of Surgery at the hospital and sees that Jordan still has feelings for TC. After a cancer scare, Ragosa finds that he can no longer tolerate the stresses of his administrator job, and he quits that position in order to pursue his original dream of becoming a doctor. Cast * Eoin Macken as Dr. Thomas Charles "TC" Callahan * Jill Flint as Dr. Jordan Alexander * Ken Leung as Dr. Christopher "Topher" Zia * Brendan Fehr as Dr. Drew Alister * Robert Bailey Jr. as Dr. Paul Cummings * Jeananne Goossen as Dr. Krista Bell-Hart (seasons 1–2) * JR Lemon as Nurse Kenny Fournette * Freddy Rodriguez as Dr. Michael Ragosa (seasons 1–2) * Daniella Alonso as Dr. Landry de la Cruz (season 1) * Scott Wolf as Dr. Scott Clemmens (recurring seasons 1–2; main season 3) * Tanaya Beatty as Dr. Shannon Rivera (season 3) Seasons overview Production Development The series first appeared as part of Syndication development slate in October 2011. However, Syndication decided to not go forward with a pilot order. In August 2012, Syndication decided to revisit the pilot script for the series, then known as The Last Stand. On October 8, 2012, Syndication placed a pilot order, with the new name After Hours. The pilot was directed by Pierre Morel and written by Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah. On April 18, 2013, Syndication ordered four additional scripts under a third and final title, The Night Shift. On May 10, 2013, Syndication officially ordered The Night Shift to series. Reception External links * The Night Shift on Fandom * The Night Shift on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2014 debuts Category:2017 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Syndication